


The Rift

by Ordinarily



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rift, Tricked, inspired by this cool comic, overshadowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinarily/pseuds/Ordinarily
Summary: Stan was surprisingly strong for his age, especially while he was overshadowed by Bill.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gravity Falls: 3 days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/252499) by celba-art. 



Dipper sat anxiously in the attic of the mystery shack, alone and tense. Heart pounding against his rib cage, muscles stiff, jaw clenched. He struggled against the ropes until his wrists, arms and ankles were chaffed, and even after that, he continued to strain against them, desperately trying to break free of the hold. Stan was surprisingly strong for his age, especially while he was overshadowed by Bill.

"Sorry, kid," he had said, although Dipper knew he wasn't sorry in the least. "Don't take it personally, I just need an easy gateway to Sixer. You'll be set free soon enough."

"Great, so I'm the bait," grumbled Dipper.

"Hey, you should be flattered. I coulda used Shooting Star, but I think you'd have more of an effect."

Dipper was quiet after that. Better him than Mabel, he thought.

The ropes were so tight his diaphragm was pushed to his lungs, making it hard to breathe—or maybe it was just the severity of the situation—and his muscles were sore from straining them so much. He'd tried to back up the chair into a wall, but it was significantly difficult with his ankles tied to the legs of it. He almost toppled backwards instead of actually moving anywhere, and decided against the idea.

Finally he gave up, admitting that he wouldn't be getting out of this no matter how hard he tried. His head fell to his chest; his eyes fluttered shut. He felt so defeated... So—so helpless, so useless. He knew Ford would recognize Bill in his brother's body, but what good would that do? He would have no choice to surrender if he wanted to keep his life—or even worse, his family's lives. Bill was conniving like that. He knew how to strike a nerve in even the most levelheaded people.

"Mason!" yelled Ford, dashing up to the attic and hurrying to untie his great-nephew.

It was a change to have his real name used, and Dipper almost jolted at the sound of it. No one ever called him that, and he couldn't figure whether he liked it or not.

On shaky legs the boy stood up to face his uncle, searching for signs. Signs of what—hope, calmness, conception... _anything_?

Incidentally, Ford looked for signs of injury on his great nephew. Other than rope burns and eyes that held terror, he appeared to be okay. He fought to keep his fists still at his sides—Ford could tell. It was just like Dipper to try and be brave, even when the world could very well be ending.

"You gave it to him, didn't you?"

"What choice did I have?" rebutted Ford.

Dipper shook his head. He didn't—he didn't have a choice. Because even over Ford's dead body, Bill would have obtained that rift.

"How are we gonna fix this?"

"Bill is smart, conniving, and deceiving. And we're going to have to be all of those times a hundred in order to defeat him."

Dipper offered a small smile. "Let's get to it then."


End file.
